Hey Maes
by PastaWar19
Summary: Just because one is dead, doesn't mean the friendship is over. Roy Mustang discovers the true meaning of being there for someone, and finds that he never really lost Maes Hughes. Brotherhood/Mangaverse. Not yaoi. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I do not own FMA. I only own the story. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Hey Maes."

Only the silence greeted him. The grave just stared up at him as if urging him to talk more.

Roy sighed. "If you don't want to answer, fine. I'll keep talking."

The breeze blew softly.

"You're really unpredictable. I thought you were going to push me to the top. You promised that you'd stay by my side and help me, but now you're… dead…"

The bold letters that said **Maes Hughes **seemed to grow darker. Roy glared at them distastefully.

"Your funeral was terrible, Maes. Do you know how fucking sad it is seeing your best friend in a coffin, being carried to a hole in the ground where he's supposed to lie for the rest of his lif- ugh, death?"

Roy Mustang almost considered turning his back on Hughes' grave and driving to a bar- it was Friday, anyway. He and Hughes would always meet up and drink on Fridays. But he was alone now.

Roy resisted the temptation to leave and continued talking. "I'm going to discover what you found out that day you died, Maes. Not only that, but I'm also going to find the bastard who killed you and… and…"

He could almost imagine Hughes frowning at him. "I know you won't like it if I seek revenge, but it seems like the only way I could do justice to your death. It seems like the only way I can make sure that you didn't die in vain, Maes."

Roy felt his eyes turn wet with tears which threatened to fall. He blinked them away, turning around. "I can't take this anymore, you idiot. I'll come back. I promise."

He walked, and then paused for a moment. "Besides, it's not like I'm the guy who has the tendency to die in a phone booth every now and then." He smiled sadly.

The Flame Alchemist left a bunch of yellow flowers on his late friend's grave.

* * *

"Hey Maes."

This time, it was sunnier and birds were chirping softly. Roy Mustang smiled. "I told you I was coming back. I bet you were getting really impatient."

The grave was silent. Roy glared. "Hey, I know it's been weeks since I last came, but at least Gracia and Elysia left flowers for you. Besides, I'm a busy man. And… um… I couldn't take seeing you like that, you know… You're just a boring old grave now. The only thing that makes you Maes Hughes is the words engraved on that tombstone. But other than that, you're nothing like the Hughes I knew."

Memories flooded his mind. "Back then, you were livelier. You actually talked. I miss the days when you would call and talk about your family. Yeah, I know; I would always tell you to shut up, but I take that all back, Maes. I'd love to hear your voice again… I really miss you."

"The thing that pisses me off the most is that I'm nowhere near finding your killer! The whole Maria Ross thing was wrong, but at least she's escaped now. Edward was furious when he thought I burned her, but he'll find out the truth soon."

He sighed. "I really do hope I'll actually get somewhere." And then he had to go.

He left a few yellow flowers and glanced sadly at his friend's grave before walking off.

* * *

"Hey Maes."

It was late at night, and Roy Mustang endured the slight cold to visit his dead friend. Strangely enough, he had a wheelbarrow-full of flowers with him.

"I really do look ridiculous right now, I guess. I know you're laughing. Stop it," Roy muttered irritably, "But since Riza doesn't want many flowers, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go except here. You're a grave, anyway, so it wouldn't look weird if I left half-a-wheelbarrow-full of flowers here."

He scooped a large amount of fragrant yellow roses, dumping them on the gravestone. "I'm not really good at flower arrangements, and it's too late at night to even bother fixing them properly, so I hope you don't mind. It's bad enough that all my trusted subordinates were assigned everywhere except under me." He scowled, then grinned optimistically.

"You see, an Armstrong florist was delivering a message, so I had to repay her," Roy said sheepishly, trying to organize a few flowers, "Apparently, things aren't really peaceful in Briggs. It just so happens that the Elric Brothers are there. If the world hasn't turned upside down yet, then they're most likely okay."

His grin turned into a small frown as he looked down at the engraved letters spelling his friend's name. "I still don't know who killed you. It's not Lust. It's not Gluttony. It's not Greed. It's not the Fuhrer. This really is harder than I thought. It's been months and yet…"

The colonel's frown deepened. "I'm sorry my visits haven't been that interesting. Knowing you, I guess you still appreciate them all the same. When I come back, it'll be the day I'll actually start doing something for the better. Remember that, Maes."

"Farewell for now," he waved, turning his back on his long-time best friend and bringing along the rest of the flowers he decided to keep for himself.

The bunch of yellow roses he left remained still on the grave.

* * *

"Hey Maes."

Roy took a deep breath. "I have a one-way ticket to war. Isn't that great? I get to fight for what's right- just not the way we envisioned when we were younger. Don't worry, though, I'll be fine."

"It's the Promised Day, Maes. The day the eclipse comes and when the transmutation circle around Amestris will be activated. That's what you discovered on the night you died, right? Well, here I am, fighting to prevent the world as we know it from being swallowed in chaos and destruction."

He smiled softly at Maes Hughes' grave. "I might be able to avenge you, and reach the top at the same time. I'll be able to do both those things now. I'm sure of it. When I come back to visit you- if the world is still intact by then, and it will-, this whole 'freak show' as you called it would finally be over."

Riza Hawkeye was behind him. "Sir, let's go."

Roy nodded, his gaze finally leaving his friend's grave. "Yeah. It's show time."

The two walked off, leaving yellow flowers. The sun shined brightly. The eclipse was coming.

* * *

"Hey Maes."

That morning was the most beautiful the Flame Alchemist had ever seen in years. Maybe it was because the war was over. Maybe it was because he was instantly promoted to General. Maybe it was because he was finally engaged to Riza Hawkeye. Maybe it was because he had a chance to help the Ishvallans. Or maybe it was because everything had ended well for everyone.

"I'm on my way to the top now, helping Ishval as well. I'm glad I got past my blindness; it's such a big disadvantage… Did you know that I almost killed Envy? Almost. That's a good thing, actually. Edward, Scar, and Riza stopped me from being consumed by anger and vengeance... Riza said yes to my proposal, by the way! Can you believe that?" he said brightly, "Yeah, I know. You're most probably shaking your head at me right now. I finally listened to you."

Roy's smile, if possible, actually widened. "Alphonse got his body back, and Edward managed to get back his arm. Using the Philosopher's Stone that helped me regain my sight, Jean can use his legs now too. Scar's moving on with the help of General Armstrong and Major Miles, and the Xingese foreigners are going back with the Stone. Ling Yao's going to be Emperor, and he says he can't wait until I become Fuhrer so we can have 'royal parties'. Everyone's doing really well- Elysia can speak with proper sentences now; Gracia was ecstatic! Everyone's so happy right now, Maes. If only you were here, then-"

He stopped. His gaze fell on the bold words that spelled **Maes Hughes.** "I'm so selfish…" he whispered so quietly, "I keep on talking about myself and telling you about everything, especially my life. I never gave you a chance to speak."

Only silence answered him. "Well, it's not like you can answer me, anyway!" he said loudly.

He frowned. "Damn, I really miss you, you know. I'm talking to you, and you're dead. You're dead. Dead. This is crazy."

Suddenly, he heard Riza's voice calling him to go back to the car. He sighed. "Great. I have to go now. I'll come back again soon, Maes. I promise."

Before leaving, he carefully left a few yellow flowers on the grave.

* * *

"Hey Maes."

Roy Mustang's four-year old son looked up at him. "No, Maes, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Maes Hughes… the guy you were named after. Here he is. You wanted to meet him, didn't you?"

Maes Mustang looked at the grave, criticizing it. "Daddy… He's boring. In your stories, you said he was nice and funny."

"Boring? Of course not! He actually answers if you listen hard enough," Roy replied, biting back his laughter, "Well; I have to admit that he was livelier before."

His son just stared at him, then back at the grave. He didn't seem to understand. Suddenly, Roy's nine-year old daughter, Beth, appeared behind them.

"Mom's calling you to get in the car already. Stop talking to Uncle Maes," she said.

The Fuhrer of Amestris smiled. "In a while. Why don't you say a few words to him first, Elizabeth?"

"Dad, he's dead! And don't call me Elizabeth. It's Beth now," she retorted, narrowing her amber eyes, which looked so much like her mother's. "Whatever. Uncle Maes, I wish you weren't dead. Otherwise, we wouldn't have to visit your grave every month. And dad wouldn't be so nostalgic."

Roy glared at his daughter as she ran off, sticking her tongue out. "Look at that, Maes. My little daughter's growing up so fast."

Little Maes added, "I'm glad to be named after you, Uncle Maes. You sound like a cool guy. Oh, did you know that Daddy was thinking of putting up a statue of you?"

Roy laughed. "Now, now, Maes. It's time to go. Follow your sister and get in the car. I'll just talk with your Uncle Maes for a short moment."

"Yes, Daddy."

He ran off after his sister, and Roy grinned. "Hey Maes, can you believe that Riza's pregnant again? We still don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl, and what to name him or her. Oh, remember the time when we said we'd grow old, be accomplished military men, and spend the rest of our retirement drinking in bars together and relaxing with our families? It could come true, you know. The only exception is you not really being alive, that is."

Beth and Maes were calling him. "Hey Maes, I have to go now. I'll see you, alright? And when I die, I expect you to be the one welcoming me to death. That's more than fifty years from now, of course. Just wait. We'll finally get a chance to really see each other again. I promise."

He walked off to his children, leaving behind yellow flowers as always.

* * *

Roy Mustang. Fuhrer of Amestris. Flame Alchemist. Loving Father. Caring Husband. Loyal friend to many. One of the most respected and well-loved people in the world- or if not, in the country.

Dead.

He blinked, his eyes watering from the momentary flash of light. "Where am I?" he asked to nobody in particular. Suddenly, he realized that he was at a gate. "A gate…?"

A figure was approaching him. It was tall, lean, and seemed like it was walking quite casually as if nothing amazing just happened. Roy squinted. Why was it so familiar…?

"M-Maes Hughes?"

His friend just smiled at him warmly, face full of laughter, and said two words that made Roy's heart fill with brotherly love, joy, and mutual understanding – feelings he hadn't felt in years.

"Hey Roy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yellow flowers usually signify friendship, for your information. Ahem. Yeah, I know. I had a lame idea. Entitle a fic "Hey Maes" and have it end with Maes saying "Hey Roy". Well, I just love these two guys. I hate how Hughes died, though. I cried with Roy during the funeral. Review if you must. :)

_-PW19_


End file.
